APH - Wydarzenie w Krakowie
by Ijona
Summary: O tym jak się kończą głupie zakłady.


[APH] – Wydarzenie w Krakowie…

Czyli Polskie wiadomości pomysłem na ff.

**Ostrzeżenia i uwagi:**

Postacie: Anglia i Ameryka to główni bohaterowie, Polska, Rosja, Czechy(Janos) są drugoplanowymi.

Wkur*iony Arthur

Paring: Brak

Czwartek 21.02.2013 Godz. 00:16

- Jak myślisz za ile przyjdą?

- Nie wiem, kurwa!

- Trochę zimno.

- No co ty, kurwa, nie powiesz!

- Ale śmiesznie było.

- Zamknij wreszcie mordę, kurwa!

…

- Arthur?

- Co, kurwa?

- Może następnym razem pójdziemy na jakiś inny zakład.

- Alfred, JA to już, kurde, odstawiam picie.

- Taaa, już to widzę.

- Nie wierzysz we mnie, kurwa?!

- Niemożliwym jest po prostu, abyś TY przestał pić.

- Zamknij się.

…

- Ale przyniosą nam ubrania?

- Tak. Ten pojebany policjant z komendy zadzwonił do nich. Przyjdą i dadzą nam nasze ubrania. Pierdoleni Słowianie.

- Dziwne uczucie, tak siedzieć gołym na komędzie, bo złapała cię policja…

- Ameryko, serio zamknij się albo Ci przypierdolę!

- …a jeszcze dziwniej się to zaczęło, …a wszystko przez jeden mały zakład.

Środa 20.02.2013 Godz.20:01

- Arthur, totalnie nie dasz rady!

- Ale, że niby jestem mięczakiem!? I JA nie dam rady!?

- Stwierdzam, generalnie, fakty.

- _Are you fucking kidding me_? Dajcie mi kufel!

- Arthur… to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Cicho Alfred! Nie uda mu się i tak, ale spróbować może. No i my chociaż będziemy mieli z niego jakiś ubaw.

- Ech, no dobra Janos, ja się nie wtrącam, ale dajcie mi też coś do picia.

- No, problemo. Trzymaj. Totalnie!

I tak właśnie zaczęła się ta historia. Jestem Alfred F. Jones, Ameryka, Hero. Ale, nie będę teraz mówił o sobie, ważniejsze jest to co przytrafiło się mi i Anglii, a więc tak… Litr lał się za litrem, a promili, co za tym idzie, przybywało. Niekoniecznie miałem wtedy ochotę pić z Polską, Czechami i ROSJĄ, ale ktoś musiał pilnować mojego byłego opiekuna, a że jestem bohaterem wziąłem tą misję na klatę. Ech, szkoda tylko, że skutki jak zwykle będą tragiczne. No, ale wracając do historii. Razem z Arthurem, Feliksem, Janosem, Ivanem i jeszcze kilkoma innymi Słowianami siedziałem w jednym z tutejszych Krakowskich barów. Swoją drogą mieli tam bardzo dobry alkohol, tylko czemu nie było tam ani jednej butelki Coli lub Pepsi? No, ale znów wracając do historii. Arthur jak zwykle pił niebezpiecznie za dużo, chcąc pokazać, że ma mocną głowę, co nawiasem mówiąc było głównym powodem wcześniejszej kłótni. Chociaaażż… patrząc wtedy na Słowian, to ile wypił Anglia to było nic. Serio mówię! Czechy wypił ze trzy skrzynki czystej, Feliks i Ivan kończą już szóstą z osobna, rywalizując o to kto wypije więcej, a inni też wypili chociaż po dwie i żaden z nich nie jest upity! Jakim cudem?! No tak, przecież to Słowianie, ale i tak jakim cudem? Sam wypiłem niewiele, a to już jest dla mnie za dużo. Ech, stanowczo wolę Colę.

Środa 20.02.2013 Godz. 23:30

Po kilku kolejnych kuflach Arthur był już nieźle upity, ja kołysałem się na lewo i prawo, a Słowianie?... Oni… oni też już byli schlani. W dodatku każdy jest zmęczony wcześniejszym śpiewaniem na karaoke, dziwnymi i głupawymi grami, krzykiem i próbą zabicia innego uczestnika imprezy tylko dlatego, że ten coś powiedział nie tak. Może i dane było by nam wszystkim odpocząć, gdyby nie ostatki mózgu Feliksa, Ivana i Janosa.

- Te Alfred założysz się? -chik- - spytał mnie Czechy, wieszając się na moim prawym ramieniu.

- _No _-Dobra... z tymi ostatkami mózgu przesadziłem... i to dość mocno. Oni teraz w ogóle nie mają mózgu! To mój koniec!

- No weź, totalnie! -chik- Taki bohater jak ty? Nie założy się -chik-? - spytał się mnie Polska, patrząc pytającym wzrokiem zmieszanym z podejrzliwością.

- _No_!

- Ech, no dobra. Towarzyszu -chik- Anglio, a ty -chik- założysz się? - spytał się Rosja mojego byłego opiekuna. To się nie skończy dobrze!

- Nie, Atrhur'a nie, totalnie, on nie da rady. - Uff, uratowany.

- _What_?! Ja nie dam rady? Przyjmuje to wyzwanie! - _Noooo_! Za co?!

- Dobra! A więc musisz przejść się... - zaczął Czechy

- ...Totalnie nagi, tak jak Cię Bóg stworzył... - ciągnął Feliks

- ...Po Rynku Głównym, koło pomnika Mickiewicza, towarzyszu. - zakończył Rosja

- Dobra! -chik- Zrobię to!

- Eeee... Arthur, może się jednak jeszcze nad tym zastanowisz?

- E, e, e, e. Ameryko, nie psuj zabawy -koślawo pogroził mi palcem Janos

- O! A ty, Alfred, zrobisz to razem ze mną! - stwierdził, odwracając mnie od Czecha, Arthur

- _What_!? _No_! _I don't agree_!

- Nie panikuj, braciszku! Będzie fajnie! - poklepał mnie radośnie po plecach Arthur- A teraz zdejmujesz odzienie swoje i idziemy na miasto!

- _What the fuck_!? _No_! Nigdzie nie idę! Nie zmusicie mnie! - powiedziałem, a ostatnie zdanie wręcz wysyczałem, odchodząc od nich kawałek, przy okazji wskazując na każdego z nich palcem groźnie. Ale, że byłem cały czerwony, jak burak, na twarzy, głównie przez alkohol i tematykę zakładu, za wiele moje słowa i groźba nie dały i moi przeciwnicy roześmiali się. Pomimo, że jestem bardzo silny to nim się spostrzegłem zostałem obezwładniony i powalony na ziemie.

- Nie szarp się, bo Cię przebierzemy za seksi pokojówkę.

- _What_?! _No_! Puszczajcie mnie, ja się na to nie zgadzałem! - szarpałem się i krzyczałem pomimo groźby.

- Ubierzemy Ci czarne stringi i podkolanówki, bardzo krótką biało-czarną, obcisłą bluzeczkę i spódniczkę, wsadzimy kokardki we...

- _No_! Dajcie mi spokój! Ja nie chce!

- Alfred, bądź bohaterem. - Zaczęli mi powoli ściągać kurtkę. Tak miałem na sobie moją brązową, skórzaną kurtkę lotniczą z pięćdziesiątką na plecach, a oprócz niej byłem ubrany też w czarną bluzę, szarą koszulkę, skarpetki i adidasy, ciemne jeansy z czarnym paskiem i miałem też na sobie nierozłączne okulary i nieśmiertelnik. Nie czepiajcie się, tam było ZIMNO.

- Bycie bohaterem polega na ratowaniu i dawaniu dobrego przykładu! A nie, kurde, na przyjmowaniu głupich, dających zły przykład, powalonych zakładów! - krzyczałem, a oni w tym czasie pozbawili mnie całego górnego odzienia i zaczęli się dobierać do…

- OK! Jeśli się zgodzę, to puścicie mnie? - spytałem z nadzieją, a oni natomiast zaprzestali swego czynu.

- A zgadzasz się? – spytali całą czwórką - A co ważniejsze, nie zwiejesz?

- Yes, I agree. I nie, nie zwieje.

- Dobra - powiedzieli i puścili mnie.

- Wypuścimy was o północy czyli… macie 10 minut.

- Dobra. A ty Alfred, spróbuj jednak zwiać to tak Cię urządzimy, że strój pokojówki to by było błogosławieństwo. - powiedział Anglia, patrząc na mnie złym wzrokiem, pijanym, ale i tak nadal złym i strasznym.

- Ghul

- Będzie zabawnie! - wrzasnął Feliks udając się po kolejną flaszkę wódki.

Pewnie będzie - pomyślałem ubierając spodnie, co z tego, że za chwile je zdejmę, w barze było zimno(!), chociaż nic z górnej garderoby i tak już nie ubrałem.

Czwartek 21.02.2013 Godz. 00:30

I tak trafiliśmy na komisariat policji. Przeszliśmy dosyć spory kawałek miasta. Policjanci złapali nas przy Pomniku Adama Mickiewicza i zawieźli od razu na komendę. Teraz czekamy, aż przyjdą Feliks, Ivan i Janos z naszymi ubraniami.

- Arthur, wiesz może, która jest godzina?

- Nie, kurwa.

…

- No, Panowie. Trochę sobie posiedzieliście, ale przyszli już wasi znajomi i teraz możecie wyjść, trzymajcie. - mówiąc to otwiera małą celę w której jesteśmy zamknięci i rzuca do nas nasze ubrania. Po pięciu minutach ustalania, która część garderoby jest moja, a która Anglii, idziemy ubrani do biura Głównego Komendanta, gdzie czekają na nas Słowianie i wcześniej wspomniany właściciel pomieszczenia.

- Arthur i jak zimno było?

- _Shut the fuck up Janos!_

- Hej! Panowie! Szczegóły tej nietypowej przygody przedyskutujecie sobie później - mówiąc to patrzy na każdego z nas po kolei - A was… - to kieruje już do mnie i Anglii - …proszę teraz o podanie swoich danych osobowych i o cierpliwość przy wypełnianiu obowiązkowych dokumentów tej sprawy.

Czwartek 21.02.2013 Godz. 00:59

**Droga powrotna do baru**

- Te Alfred, może chociaż ty powiesz jakie były wrażenia, bo Artek nie wygląda obecnie na zbyt rozmownego.

- Janos, może jednak kiedy indziej wam to opowiemy.

- Ameryko, totalnie zamulasz, wiesz?

- Możecie się wreszcie, kurna, zamknąć?!

- Towarzyszu Anglio, nie dąsaj się, następnym razem będzie lepiej, da?

- Więcej z wami, kuźwa nie pije! - mówiąc to Arti, przyspiesza trochę i wyprzedza nas.

- Aha, czyli widzimy się totalnie za tydzień! Jeeeeeej! - Polska krzycząc to przyspiesza, by znowu iść równym krokiem z Arthurem, a ja, Janos i Ivan robimy to samo.

- Pierdolcie się.

- Te mam pomysła! Weźmy następnym razem przejdźmy się ulicami Gdańska, ubrani jak seksi prostytutki, albo pokojówki, albo… zróbmy taką imprę na której każdy będzie się musiał seksownie ubrać, a najlepiej tak bardzo, bardzo, Bardzo wyzywająco. - radośnie oznajmia nam swój „pomysł" Czechy.

- Wy wszyscy jesteście pojebani, poruchani, po pierdoleni, naćpani, wychędożeni, zboczeni, chujo… - i ciągnie, i ciągnie, i ciągnie Arti. Ciekawe czy mu się kiedyś te wyrażenia skończą? Raczej nie będziemy się teraz nudzić, taaa… droga do baru może być interesująca.

Alfred F. Jones, Ameryka Hero

Dopiska:

Minęło już kilka dni od naszej przygody, a przed chwilą zadzwonił do mnie Feliks i nie uwierzycie co powiedział… w wiadomościach pokazali moment kiedy mnie i Arthura złapała policja. BYŁEM RAZEM Z ARTIM W TV! NAGO! Jaka hańba :C to skaza dla mnie bohatera, gdyby to było co innego niż ta przygoda D: Na szczęście zasłonili nam twarze tak, że nikt kto nie zna tej historii nas nie rozpozna i zakryli też bardzo prywatne części naszych ciał. Jestem ciekawy jak Iggy na tą wiadomość zareagował :D O! I jeszcze na przypomnienie o tym, że musimy zapłacić po 500 złotych za ten wybryk :P

* * *

Tiaaaaa, pomysł na ff zrodził się oglądając wiadomości, po raz pierwszy ich posłuchała, a mówiły o tym, jak można się domyślić z fancicka, że Anglik i Amerykanin założyli się z Polskimi znajomymi.

Hetalia by Himuraya Hidekaz


End file.
